


To The Skies

by iBook_Keeper (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe-Dragon Riders, Destiny, Dragons, F/M, Mates, Mating, animal sex, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iBook_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy’s dragon, Luna, hitches a ride on a pink-haired man (who is also a Dragon Rider) her adventure with begins the Dragon Rider guild Fairy Tail and beginning of a love life given by Luna, the ever wonderful dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey There! Here is Some Great News for You, We're Mates Now!

Lucy had a problem. A very big problem. Her problem all starts with Mating Week and an in heat female dragon. Normally, Lucy would be holding Mating Week in a cave far, far away from other Dragons and Dragon Riders. But for some reason, this year’s stock of food had gone missing. (She had a feeling Luna was getting fed up and ate all of it so she could have a mate.) So there Lucy was- avoiding males, of course-going through the farmer’s market. Luna had shrunk and wrapped herself around Lucy’s neck. And out of nowhere, a man around her age with unnatural spikey pink hair. He was running and didn’t see Lucy standing right in his way. Luna must’ve jumped and landed on him as he apologized and brushed himself off. Lucy was now trying to track her down. She raced out of town, following the scent of stars all the way to a meadow somewhere deep in the town’s forest.

“Luna… Where are you-” Lucy started to call out, but was shocked to find a red dragon with black swirls covering her pastel blue, light yellow, and white dragon working his hips furiously.

“Uh-um… Well shit…” she mumbled. “Sorry for bothering you; Luna, Male Dragon.”

“Male Dragon? He has a name you know. His name is Daemon. And that’s what your dragon is called? Is she a Celestial or something?” called a male voice behind her. There stood the cherry blossom-haired man that ran into her earlier that day.

“Well, yeah… Is that a problem? Do you need me to do something about it?” she sneered. 

“No. There’s nothing you can do anyway. They’re mates now anyways. So that means you’re stuck with me for a while now. And by for a while I mean forever,” he spat back.

“Hey now, try to get along you two. Besides you’re mates as well. Don’t forget about that,” smirked Luna.

“I know that! I know how the mate links work!” Lucy hissed. 

Lucy needed a breather. It felt like she was back at her father’s mansion and being forced into a marriage for his business. Lucy’s panic must’ve been on her face because Luna’s face softened from her teasing tone and quickly wrapped her warm, scaly body around her Dragon Rider. “It’s nothing like your father, I promise. I would never, ever get you a mate that made you feel uncomfortable,” Luna soothed.

An annoyed growl reverberated from Daemon’s throat. It was a warning for Luna to come back to him. He was not as nearly done as Luna was. It was still Mating Week and Luna knew this. When Daemon made a move to lumber his way towards his new mate, she let out a low growl in warning. Her Rider needed her (or her mate, but Lucy wasn’t ready for him yet) and she was going to comfort her until Luna saw fit. And Lucy was nowhere near fit.  
A human whine shook Lucy from her slight panic attack. Her mate (she would never get used to that title) was looking up with pure concern and practically trying to climb over Luna to get to Lucy. It’s the link, telling him she’s distressed and that’s not sitting well with him. The Celestial Dragon’s scales are smooth though. Completely different from Daemon’s, in which he had more experience with climbing on. Huffing, Luna unwrapped herself from Lucy, who whimpered, and allowed the man get close.

“Um… Hi, my names Natsu…” Natsu introduced awkwardly.

“Lucy,” sniffled out the blonde.

“Well, Luigi, looks like we will be seeing each other more often,” Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Luigi? What the hell?! It’s LUCY!” Lucy shouted enraged.

“Well sorry. I can’t really understand you when your mouth is in between your knees,” came his snarky apology.

The Celestial Dragon Rider huffed and turned her back on pink-haired male. This whole event was giving her a headache. Right now all she wanted was to hop on Luna’s back and fly to the little two story cottage in the woods she called home and sleep. Lucy decided to do just that.

Natsu took a step back as he watched the blonde push herself off the ground and brush off any bugs, twigs, or grass clippings from her pants. Intrigued he watched as she clicked her tongue twice and Luna immediately laid down as if she knew what was going through Lucy’s pretty little head.

“Pretty little head? What am I thinking? And course Luna knows what is going through Lucy’s head! They are linked! They know what is going on with each other!” the Fire Dragon Rider berated. The gusts of air and the sound of wings flapping brought him out of his thoughts. 

Lucy sat gracefully on the back of her Celestial Dragon, her golden tresses catching the first lights of the sunset. The sight took his breath away. “I’m heading towards my home, it’s across the lake, and if you want, you can follow. I believe the cave Luna sleeps in should be big enough for Daemon as well. There is a guest bedroom in the house for you,” Lucy called out and with that she took to the skies.

Natsu stood there gaping for a couple seconds before scrambling to get on Daemon. Once he was settled Daemon shot into the sky to catch up with Luna. They glided behind the women and the taste of an adventure laid heavily on the tips of the tongues of both Lucy and Natsu. Things were already looking up.


	2. Nice Place You Got There!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. School has been hectic!

Natsu hadn’t known what to think. One moment he’s perfectly content watching the stars on the back of his dragon and the next he’s gaping as Lucy is hurtling towards the lake, aka her death. He was just about to save her when a flash of white and gold streaked across his vision. Daemon and Natsu went slack jawed. Had Lucy just jumped to her death? But right before both of them could have a full out panic attack, colorful laughter and chuffing made its way to the dragon and dragon rider’s ears. Natsu and Daemon stared at the two females. (Daemon believed them both to be crazy, but he loved one of them, crazy or not.) Lucy maneuvered so that she landed gracefully on the spine of Luna. They both giggled. Lucy lightly patted the side of Luna’s neck in praise.

As if noticing the feeling of being watched, Lucy turned around to see the astounded look on the other two faces. She made a motion to signify that she would tell them when they landed.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. Her not telling him why she fell wasn’t the big problem. It was the fact she fell without warning. He almost had a heart attack!  
The childish need to beat her in this game (or whatever she had just done) made itself present. The urge to show that he could do death defying stunts and show off was suffocating. (Lucy would later find this out and question why he had too. Natsu already did stunts like that daily.)  
It was just then did Lucy and Luna started to slowly descend into the forest on the other side of the lake did Natsu start wondering about how was her home laid out. Was it completely girly and covered in pink? Was it a pigsty like his? Was Lucy one to overdo things? Was the cottage rustic or was it a rich man’s paradise? Questions like these were ramming against the inside of his cranium.  
The ground was steadily becoming more visible for the two dragons and two dragon riders. Natsu could see a two-story, wooden cottage that had a cobblestone path leading from the back of the home to a cave that was about a hundred yards away. Already he could feel the home-y vibe radiating from the building. A soft thump of Luna’s claws hitting dirt meant the journey was over. As soon as Daemon was settled, Natsu swung his leg over and slid down the side of the ginormous creature.  
“Explain now. Why did to decide to almost commit suicide?” the “salmon” haired man demanded harshly.  
“It is just how I get my daily dose of adrenaline,” Lucy teased.  
The answer shocked Natsu and Daemon enough for them to stare at the two females gob smacked. Their facial expressions made Lucy and Luna giggle/chuff. The noise snapped the boys out of their stupor and they cracked smiles of their own.  
“I’ll show you around now. Luna can show Daemon where the cave is at,” Lucy said.  
“Show the way… Luigi.” Natsu smirked at the angry blush that now covered the blonde girl. “Just kidding!”  
Lucy huffed in annoyance at childish pinkette and turned her back on him. “The house is this way.” She marched forward already set on ignoring him if he needed anything when the cry of “REVENGE!” and roughened fingers started tickling at her sides. A loud gasp was the response from Lucy and loud laughter exploded from her.  
“N-NA-AAA-STUUU STO-OOP- IT!” Lucy all but screamed.  
“Nuh-uh. No way. This is payback for giving me a heart attack,” said male snickered.  
“I W-WON’T-T SHOOOW Y-YOU THE HO-HOUSE IF-F YOU DON-N’T STOP!”  
“Aww. You’re no fun Luce.”  
“I would like to be able to breathe, thank you very much.”  
“Eh.”  
“Do want to see your room or not?”  
“Yes please!”  
“Then get off of me!”  
“…Harsh.”  
“How is that harsh!?”  
“Because you’re so soft and squishy and I just want to cuddle you all the time.” At this Natsu had on a pout that rivaled all children that were expert pouters. He watched as Lucy started to turn red at the cheeks and the redness spread across her face and to the tip of ears. “PERVERT!”


End file.
